The present invention relates generally to support structures and more particularly to a connector for connecting two support structures, such as pallets, to form a single, large support structure.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can readily be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets. Elongated metal or composite reinforcement members have been used in some plastic pallets in order to increase the stiffness and load-bearing capacity of the pallet.
Some plastic pallets are nestable. The nestable pallets generally include openings in the deck that are aligned with recesses in the feet, such that feet of one deck may receive the feet of another, like pallet stacked thereon. Nestable pallets reduce the overall size of the stacked pallets when empty for convenient transport and storage.
Pallets are typically provided in one of several standard sizes. Occasionally, it is desirable to use pallets for an object (such as a bundle of goods) that are greater than the size of the pallet, even greater than two or three times the size of the pallet. Two or more standard size pallets can be used adjacent one another if the object is rigid and self-supporting, but not if the object is non-rigid and needs a continuous rigid support structure.